User talk:Woohoo91
Hi, Woohoo91! We are elated to have you here on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cave Penguin Era page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. We reccommend checking out the "DO YOUR PART!" section. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing, bold editing, and imagination. Please, please do not forget to edit and expand existing articles! Write new ones, and attend the Shout Box! Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! People You Should Meet for Help There are many veteran users here, and though anybody can help you (DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK ANYONE), these people are specialized in a field or skill. *'TurtleShroom' - If you want to learn about site policy, what's legal and what isn't, and how to work around it, you should come to TS. He is the main man when it comes to dicipline, interpretation of site policy, blockings, and, if you are cyberbullied/harassed, a good butt kicking. Message him whenever you need to, as he gets very lonely. TurtleShroom is a very loyal user who returns almost daily and has a long wiki history. Befriend TS, and you have friends in high places. *'Ninjinian' - Ninjinian is the mastermind behind the UnitedTerra series of articles. If you want to write a country and get it noticed quickly, Ninjinian is your user. Once overshadowed by the USA, United Terra and friends get noticed thanks to him. *'Explorer 767' - the closest remaining thing we have to a Founder, Explorer 767 is the man to come to for just about anything. A jack-of-all-trades, Explorer can help you with most anything CPFW. Do you need help with parodies? How about continuity? Do you need a pep-talk? Do you want to learn about the Bureau of Fiction, Masters of the Universe, or, better yet, join them in some way? Go to Explorer. *'Corai' - is roleplay your thing? Is collaboration your passion? Do you edit other people's articles as if they were your own? Corai is your man for all things in-character roleplaying, expansions, knock-offs, and spinoffs of any existing article. *'Tails6000' - do you adore video games, television, and/or Sonic the Hedgehog? Is Corai not enough to feed your urge to roleplay? Do you want to have a friendly, informal chat on anything and everything? Tails is your source for all things casual, and all things video games. *'Speeddasher' - do you love to draw? Are images your hobby? If so, you need to view Speeddasher's art. He is a true painting mastermind who knows his way around PhotoShop. DeviantArt has nothing on this man, but he does not take requests. We repeat, Speeddasher does not take requests! Speeddasher will help you with geenral inquries and can help you with YOUR art. Also, user beware, he's modest. *'E-144' - a rising star in the database, E-144 takes general questions and friendly discussions. He wants to be your friend, too. *'Happyface414' - do you need advice on super penguins, creatures with powers, and dramatic stories? Go to HF. Happyface ahs been a long and tireless contributor who has been down on his luck and has experienced frustration. He has a short temper and is easily angered, but is in fact a very friendly person once you get to know him. HF is considering quitting, we all encourage you to convince him to stay. HF will answer general inquiries and character improvement questions. *'The RV Clan' - do you want to view some of our greatest work, for inspiration? Disbanded in 2008, the RV Clan consists of legendary users who eternally left a mark on this database. If you see a reference to "Bugzy", you are probably reading about a member of the RV Clan. * Everyone - anybody and everybody wants to talk to you, answer your questions, and help you on this site. Do not be shy to ask them for or about anything, and always ask. These users aren't the only users, and you are just as important as any other man when it comes to expanding the site. Remember, even the newest of users can be wiki legends. Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on this BOSS' page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 01:16, June 17, 2010